


Strong

by 27twinsister



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Bamba can't find Towa and is worried....but Towa is able to defend himself. He doesn't need to be protected....right?-Has fights/violence, but nothing worse than what happens in Ryusoulger.





	1. Chapter 1

Bamba woke up in a cave the brothers had opted to stay in (Bamba didn’t trust the others enough to stay with them at Ui’s house) and noticed that Towa was gone.  
Well, maybe he’s getting water, or hunting, or just went for a walk. Him being gone doesn’t immediately mean something bad happened.  
Bamba went outside and saw that it was still early in the morning. He didn’t see Towa in the immediate area, so he decided to contact him on the Ryusoul Changer.  
“Towa, are you there? Come in.” He spoke quietly, not wanting to wake everyone if it set off the other Ryusoulger’s communicators as well. There was no response. “Towa?”  
Maybe he went to Ui’s house for some reason. It’s not impossible.  
Bamba decided to go check, just in case.  
When he got to what he was 90% sure was Ui’s house, he knocked on the door.  
“Coming,” a voice said. The door opened after a moment to reveal Ui in her pajamas, with messy hair and no shoes or socks on.  
“I was just wondering if Towa was here recently,” Bamba explained, not coming in even when Ui moved out of the way to let him in.  
“Oh. I haven’t. Koh’s awake though, I can ask him-”  
“That’s okay. Thank you,” Bamba started walking away, not wanting to have to put up with Koh’s energy this early in the morning.  
“Okay. I’ll let you know if I see him,” Ui decided as she closed the door.  
When Bamba got back to the cave, Towa still wasn’t back. Everything looked the same as when Bamba had left.  
“Towa?” Bamba started walking through the forest. His brother still hadn’t answered. “This isn’t funny. Where are you?”  
Bamba ate some berries and walked around in the woods until he got a message. From Koh.  
“There’s a minosaur in the city!”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Bamba responded. Towa would show up at the fight. And if he didn’t, something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong.  
The minosaur was a green goblin-like monster, who primarily fought with a sword. It was still small. The others were having some trouble fighting.  
Bamba showed up unmorphed, but easily morphed. The monster seemed to notice when RyusoulBlack showed up. More importantly, it seemed to know who Bamba was.  
“Strong!” the minosaur yelled as it charged at RyusoulRed, slashing with his sword. After slashing at the other Ryusoulgers, it started fighting RyusoulBlack.  
Maybe it was his imagination, but Bamba felt like this minosaur was fighting like how Towa fought him while sparring. The minosaur also switched from saying “Strong” to saying, “Nii-chan”.  
“Nii-chan?” Bamba repeated. He demorphed but kept his guard up. Which was good, because the minosaur immediately charged at him, but Bamba avoided the attack.  
The Druidons retreated, and the others demorphed.  
“Towa didn’t show up,” Melt observed the obvious. “Do you think he’s okay?”  
Bamba realized something he didn’t want to admit.  
“I…don’t think so.”


	3. Chapter 3

Towa was…tired. And cold. And scared. Kureon was out and about with a monster, occasionally teleporting back to wherever this even is (it looks like a cave. Is it underground? Is it in the forest? Towa had no idea, he had woken up in here and wasn’t able to leave) and had taken Towa’s communicator and sword. When he tried to escape, Drunn Soldiers would attack. When he fought them, Kureon and Tankjoh would attack him.  
‘I don’t need saving. I can get out of here,’ Towa reminded himself. He didn’t need Bamba or anyone else to save him.  
“Missing your friends?” Kureon asked as Towa lost energy (in the form of those green balls of goo). “How do you use this thing?” Kureon looked at the communicator and started fiddling with it.  
“Hey! That’s…mine,” Towa tried to grab it, but Kureon easily knocked him down.  
-  
“He was kidnapped?” Ui was shocked when Bamba came back to her house with the others.  
“He wasn’t at the fight, and I haven’t seen him today. I don’t know what happened, he isn’t answering, he could be anywhere,” Bamba started rambling, visibly shaking.  
“It’ll be okay. We’ll go look for him!” Koh answered simply.  
“What if we can’t find him in time?” Bamba snapped.  
“How about we all split up and look for him?” Asuna expanded Koh’s idea.  
“We could look at the cave again, maybe there will be a clue,” Melt suggested  
Bamba sighed. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of others, but he couldn’t decide if he was annoyed, mad, or scared.  
There was a jingle as two voices came on the Ryusoulger’s communicators.  
“Hey! That’s…mine,” Towa’s voice started strong but got weaker.  
“Be quiet. I’m trying to focus,” Kureon replied after a thud.  
“Towa?” Bamba yelled into his communicator.  
“Nii-chan?” Towa’s voice was a lot quieter.  
“I have an idea!” Kureon announced. Everyone paid attention, with Ui ready to write things down on her phone if they needed to remember anything. “When the Goblin Minosaur attacks again, RyusoulBlack, you come fight. RyusoulGreen will be there. If anyone else shows up to help, RyusoulGreen will die. If you defeat the minosaur, you get him back. Got it?”  
Everyone was shocked, but Bamba only took a second to process this.  
“Understood.”  
Towa started yelling but was quickly cut off by Kureon.  
-  
“Come on,” Kureon said as a Drunn Soldier handcuffed Towa, so he wouldn’t be able to fight back. Not like the Green Ranger was strong enough to fight at this point.  
“I…don't need…help…” Towa mumbled. He saw his sword and decided to reach for it. He could break the chains of the handcuffs, and free himself.  
“Then let’s go,” Kureon said as the mushroom creature casually took the sword, preventing Towa from getting it.  
-  
“There’s a giant monster attacking the city!” Ui updated everyone when her phone dinged.  
“Are you really going alone?” Melt asked Bamba as the older Ryusoulger ran out of the room. “Guess that’s a yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa is saved, happy ending as the tags promised.

“Milneedle!” Bamba transformed and summoned his Kishiryu when he saw the giant monster, who was yelling “Nii-chan.”  
And then he saw that Kureon and Towa actually showed up.  
“Towa!” He had bruises and small cuts on his face, his clothes were torn, and he was struggling to walk, but Towa was alive.  
“Nii-cha…” Towa passed out on the ground. Bamba knew that he wasn’t dead because the minosaur was still alive.  
“Milneedle!” Bamba decided to focus on defeating the monster.  
Milneedle was the only Kishiryu there, since the team didn’t know if the “no one else can help” rule applied to the giant monster as well, and they didn’t want to risk Towa’s life.  
But Milneedle had good defences and attacks, and by using that (and the monster’s lack of defence) to his advantage, the minosaur was destroyed.  
Bamba immediately ran over to Towa when he was on the ground. Kureon was gone, and Towa was on the ground, with his sword and changer not far away.  
“Towa?” Bamba went over to his little brother. “Please get up,” Bamba wasn’t sure what he would do if his brother didn’t wake up.  
Towa groaned as he opened his eyes.  
“Oh, thank goodness,” Bamba hugged his little brother, who was struggling to sit up. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
Bamba didn’t care about showing weakness in that moment. He started crying. “You’re okay, I’m so glad...”  
“Nii-chan,” Towa looked at his older brother. Towa wasn’t tired, but he was still physically hurt. “Can we go home?”  
“We’re going to see the others, they were worried about you,” Bamba decided as Towa got up.  
“I can walk,” Towa reassured his brother.  
The brothers walked back to Ui’s house.  
After a few minutes of making sure Towa wasn’t hurt beyond what they could see, Melt decided to ask the question.  
“So why was the minosaur saying ‘Strong’?”  
“Uh,” Towa looked awkwardly at the others. “I think because, uh,” he glanced at Bamba before looking down. “I don’t like being protected and needing to be saved,” he admitted quietly. “And nii-chan always protects me…but I’m strong and I can fight too.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Bamba asked gently.  
“I dunno…” Towa’s mind was too overwhelmed by the last hour of his life to find the answer to that question.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. And I know you’re strong, but I’m your older brother so part of me always wants to protect you. I’ll try to keep your thoughts in mind going forward, okay?” the brothers finished their conversation.  
“Okay.”


End file.
